<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm gonna watch you like a dingo watches a human baby by oncewewerezombies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505974">i'm gonna watch you like a dingo watches a human baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies'>oncewewerezombies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Troll Refugees, Bad Self-Care, Better Together, Blind Character, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Moirails With Pails, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, hoarder habits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone asks for Sollux getting his nook eaten in a pale way, I feel honour bound to deliver.</p><p>Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?<br/>Soon that attitude may be your doom<br/>Why do you write like you're running out of time?<br/>Write day and night like you're running out of time?<br/>Every day you fight, like you're running out of time<br/><i>- Troll Charlotte Brontë</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sollux Captor/Terezi Pyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Homestuck Renaissance Kinkmeme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm gonna watch you like a dingo watches a human baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug">Elendraug</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme">HRKinkmeme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TZ." </p><p>Your moirail keeps staring at the screen of her husktop, fingers tiktiktakking away across the keys as she writes what you're pretty sure is her tenth rewrite of a paper that doesn't even matter, pausing every so often to lick the screen. Any one of the previous nine rewrites would have probably been just fine, but she's dedicated to perfection. No one is going to be able to say that she doesn't deserve her place at Harvard Law, not one human or any warmerblooded troll. Which is fine, you know, everyone should have goals. Someone in this moirallegiance definitely should, and it's not gonna be you. Personally your goals are to live with as little effort as possible, but you can appreciate that Terezi feels differently. You just have to support her, and you're a pretty shitty moirail for a lot of reasons that you won't go into right now but you're doing your best.</p><p>"TZ." </p><p>So there's that, and there's also the thought that you're not sure when she last ate, and the only evidence of fluid intake you can see around her are energygrub husks. Not great. And since it's you thinking that, it's probably something KK would flip his absolute shit over. And he would have done it a lot sooner. If you're going to be honest, you could probably stand to eat some real food and stand in the ablutioncloset too. Might as well kill a few chirpbeasts with one stone. </p><p>"<i>TZ</i>."</p><p>She's still ignoring you. </p><p>You shrug, and hoist her out of her seat with a crackle of psionics, because obviously that's the only thing that's going to work at this stage of the obsession cycle she's locked into. It's funnier when you lift Eridan with them, but TZ still puts on a show of flailing and threatening you with diverse dire fates, legal and otherwise (you're pretty sure when she says defendant, that's what she means, she means you) (you prefer Mr Appleberry Blast, it's more intimate). </p><p>"Look, if <i>I</i> think you need to get clean and have something real to eat, TZ, you <i>really</i> need to do something about your corpsehusk," you tell her as you walk through the apartment with your moirail dangling midair in a haze of blue and red sparks. It's the fine detail of using your psionics that you've worked so hard to get right. You could get a job as the psionic battery for a power station or something, the new clean energy that's been saving the environment of this dirtball planet in a pusherbeat but you get paid better for the hacking and network maintenance. Keeps your skin free and clear of biowire ports too. They <i>say</i> that it's better than helming, strictly voluntary, etc, just another job but - look, if there was an emergency or something, who's to say that they won't just leave you strapped in there? You're not going to put it at risk. You've got shit you want to do out in the real world, now. You won't say that your innate deathwish has completely subsided, but it's more passive than active these nights. Terezi's good for you; sometimes you don't know how you managed without her.</p><p>You think you could do without the licks to the face though. You've got at least a little bit of dignity, or you did before you shacked up with Terezi 'I see with my fucking flavourslab' Pyrope.</p><p>"The prosecution refuses to acknowledge the question! It's improperly put!" Terezi snarls at you, and if she could have reached you, she would have clawed out your sightnuggets. At the fucking least, made a spirited attempt. She might have her claws filed down to fit in with the humies but that's no match for the sheer determination that you know your moirail possesses in the face of any obstacle. Even one you and she both know she can't beat. "Mr <i>Appleberry Blast!</i>"</p><p>Good, if she's calling you that then she knows who you are. You know that for sure. You just grunt in response instead of answering her with words, and throw her into the ablutioncloset, opening up the delugepipe with a swivel of your grasping frond and a flare of psionics. She screams, and tries to flail her way out but you push her back inside and keep her there. She smells like sweat and faux-cheese snackfoods, and again - if you can notice, then she's really far gone. Holding her under the warming spray of the ablutioncloset's nozzle with the power of your mind, you start stripping yourself with your actual grasperfronds.</p><p>"Mutiny! Deception!" she splutters, so you know she hasn't drowned yet. Which is good to know. "This is - bluh! - this is uncalled for violence against an officer of the court!"</p><p>"It's exactly the amount of violence called for, TZ," you disagree, and shove her back under the spray of water for another rinse. With ruthless efficiency, you rid of her sopping decency coverings (and you're making them seem somehow of a higher grade than they actually were, a faded tee and sweatpants, by calling them decency coverings at all), and throw them in shreds towards the bin. She screams again. "Look, I'm getting in too, ok? So don't shred me, bitch."</p><p>"The honour of the court <i>demands</i> that I reduce your dignity to rubble," she shrieks, but once you've actually gotten your clothes off and joined her in the cramped space of the ablutioncloset, she doesn't actually try to destroy you. She could. She could very easily. You let your psionics drop entirely, and she grabs you by your split ear and pulls you down to her height.</p><p>She kisses you much more softly than her screaming and protesting against getting her fleshhusk washed and clean after at least a week of neglectful abuse made you think she would. The water pressure in this fucking communal hivetower isn't anywhere as good as you'd like it to be, but at least the ablutioncloset is big enough for the two of you to fit in. Helps that you're both such scrawny fucks. Just made of bones and wires, tied together by spite against the world that wants to force you into moulds you don't want to fit. </p><p>"You stink," you tell her, and grab the cleanser bar to start scrubbing her down.</p><p>"So do you, mister appleberry blast," Terezi croons, and doesn't protest once you start rubbing the bar of soap over her grubscars and along the sharp ridge of her spine. The smell of her body, sharp, acrid, becomes replaced with the soft domesticly clean scent of soap and you press your nose against the back of her ear to make sure she's still there. Breathe in, while the water continues to beat over your heads. </p><p>After a lingering moment, she takes the hidecleanser and returns the favour. The two of you are slippery-wet, as slick as any seadweller and you pinch the flatness of her ass to make her jump and squeal before kissing her. Your arms over her shoulders, as hers settle around your waist, the water is warm and the air is dense with steam. Your water bill is going to be fucking astronomical - but you guess all the showers Terezi hasn't taken would probably make up for it. Good thing you're in a communal hivestem. If you'd been in a standalone block, your water heater might have given out by now but you're blessed with towerwide heating. There are some minor benefits to leeching off a majority.</p><p>"Feeling better?" you murmur against her mouth, and feel the sharpness of her grin (her teeth) against your lips. God, she's amazing. She's fucking awesome, madame Terezi Pyrope and she's going to set the world on fire. With her in your arms, you feel like maybe you're not a complete waste of an eggshell, from grub to pupation. When it comes to chips and bytes and bits, you're a god. When it comes to people; you don't have the same kind of skills. Neither does Terezi, but she <i>makes</i> all the assholes pay attention to her and by the power of spite, she forces her way through. It's not something you've got a knack for, but you soldier on all the same and you are more than willing to just watch your moirail <i>soar</i>.</p><p>"You're not forgiven," she murmurs back, but her hands find your ass and squeeze hard, claws digging into the little bit of meat you've got back there. You laugh a little, a nasal chuckle that reverberates through your sinuses and that you have worked on for sweeps to be as irritating as you can make it. Since you can make Karkat hit Mach Five on the tantrum scale merely be exhaling the first ehehe, you think you've made the whole thing a work of absolutely intolerable <i>art</i>. "The court demands reparations for your crimes, defendant." </p><p>"Reparations? What does that mean?" You parrot the term back to her like you don't know what the fuck she's driving at. Terezi snorts disdainfully, putting Zahhak to shame for once with the amount of contempt she can summon in one forceful exhalation. One of your hands finds its way into her hair, feeling the soft hairs at the nape of her neck, soft with water under the deluge of the ablutionspout. "You gotta explain shit to me, TZ, you know I'm just a computer nerd. Code machine go brrr, ha. Ha."</p><p>"Oh yes, <i>Sollux</i>, tell me how stupid you are again, it makes me so horny, babe," she moans into your auralclot like she's in a porno and you cough-snort your way into a real laugh before she bites you on the neck. Sharp and lovingly. It's something that's so precisely Terezi that you could go limp under it in a moment of perfect pale trust. "You know what I want, defendant."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I want you." A bite, a kiss. She pulls back to look at you, with the reddened scar-tissue pits of her eyes staring into your soul. "I want you, my dearest and most delightful traitor to the Empire, to <i>suck my bulge.</i> It's the only act you can perform that will excuse your intolerable crimes."</p><p>"Is that all? I thought you were going to ask for something <i>hard</i>," you scoff, before getting down on your knees slowly and with a certain sense of anticipation. Fuck, you need to do something about that ache in your back, the way your joints crack when you move. Jesus fucking Christ. You're too young for your body to feel this shattered (you're not even helmed, <i>you're so fucking lucky</i>, you don't know how good you've got it living on a world with humans and out of the total control of Alternia). Ignoring your pessimistic, nihilistic thoughts with the ease of long practice, you run your graspers up and down Terezi's knifeblade hips, along the streak of her sides and down to the hollow of her thighs. Leaning in, you kiss the hardness of her bonebulge plating, and lick softly until it parts, opening up for you.  </p><p>Exposing vulnerable flesh, the softness of her sheath and nook. You bury your face in her, hands gripping her ass and pulling her forward to your mouth as you lick and lick and <i>lick</i>. Your reward is her bulge slithering out into your mouth, between the needles of your teeth and you suck carefully, making sure that all she gets is softness and pleasure. Not a single glance of something harder than your tongue, your throat, the inside of your cheeks. Terezi keens and grabs your hair, her claws digging into your scalp as she messes up the short scruff of it so you think you're doing a pretty good job.</p><p>It's not much at first, an easy mouthful you can roll around with your tongue almost playfully. Just a slender tip, not much wiggle. Not pushing for more than you're ready for. The thing with bulges, is that eventually you always get more than you're ready for. And Terezi's bulge is fucking <i>long</i>. It's not so much thick, but it just keeps coming once she really gets going. You gag, then swallow as it becomes more than just a mouthful. The sounds of the water hitting your bodies, the sides of the ablutioncloset echoes as you suck and swallow, gag, work your mouth and throat around her bulge as Terezi trills with pleasure.</p><p>That's what you wanted, that's what you want to hear. Maybe not every moirail does this for their palemate but you do, the two of you fuck things up the way that it's meant to be so it becomes how it works for you. It's not like she's never returned the favour either. Taking care of each other includes taking care of each other's bodies, from things like feeding each other, to this. And more. If that's what's needed.</p><p>Terezi grinds against your mouth, her bulge snaking its way into your throat as she fucks your choketunnel like it's your nook and you do what comes predictable - you fucking choke. Gagging as she pulls back, you feel the back of her claws against your face in a gentle caress as you cough, gag, spit teal-coloured spit into the bottom of the closet and look back up at her with watering eyes. Opening your mouth again as you pull her back to you, your hands pulling against her thighs, her ass, feeling the taut muscle at the small of her back as she sighs and gives in to your urgings and fucks your mouth. Her bulge twisting, curling, coiling over your tongue and into your throat as you swallow and fight to breathe through your sniffnode, eyes running tears as your windtunnel convulses without your permission.</p><p>This time, Terezi doesn't let up and you wouldn't let her if she tried. You look up through wet oculars at the sight of your moirail fucking your mouth like it owes her a caegar, and if there's anything that Terezi is able to get, it's the last amount owing out of any situation. You swallow as her bulge invades your throat, you pull her into your mouth, your claws score faintly teal lines up and down her back, along her ass, her thighs. Feeling the coolness of her against the soft skin of your palms, down your throat, invading your heat. Like a sink stabbing into the heart of you as you suck and swallow, blink your sightnuggets to keep them clear and tears pearling down the angle of your cheeks as you let your moirail, one of the few people who means any fucking thing to you at all, fuck your mouth.</p><p>Fuck, she's gorgeous. </p><p>You pity her so fucking much it makes you sick to your hungersack.</p><p>Most of the time you and Terezi do the same fucking thing, you both deny the reality of the fact that you're meat and mortal. That you have bodies, corpsehusks that require care, that have needs. She wants to be a pure engine of the law, something that can shoot for the stars and go beyond them. You? You just hate the fact of being physical while fighting the genetic programming that says that you should be an interstellar ship swimming among galaxies. It's a situation you still haven't been able to resolve. She's found a way to weigh her genetic code against her desires and what she wants to be; you're still finding a place to put your feet and live in the real world even though you know that it's not where you're meant to be (not what you were hatched for). </p><p>You were meant for the stars but you can't do it. You can't give up the life of who you are for who you're meant to be.</p><p>Traitors to the Empire, to trollkind, the both of you but the original betrayal was before you shockingly hatched into city nurseries, cared for and nourished by soft human hands instead of being thrown to the vagaries of vaguely sentient animals twisted into being symbiotic with troll wigglers. Your species is a fucking nightmare and you know it. That's what makes moments like this worth it. They make the gentle times mean more because the norm is so much worse. </p><p>You slide two fingers with carefully blunted claws into her nook as she bucks her hips, feeling her plating grind against your cheek, your nose, your mouth. Crook and curl your grasperstubs, feeling the soft wet places inside her as her bulge invades the soft wet places of your throat, and your oculars tear and spill, vague yellow slipping down your cheeks. Fluttering your tongue against her sheath when her bulge is all the way down your throat, you're rewarded with feeling her nook clench, tight, so fucking tight and then relax in a gush of material that sees teal painting your hand and the bottom of the ablutioncloset until the water washes it away.</p><p>Coughing up Terezi's deflating bulge from the depths of your throat, you're wobbly on your feet when you stand up but you've got your moirail to lean on. One of the few things she's good for, the bitch. Spitting to clear your mouth, you lean into her and let her nose at your throat and snuffle at you like a delighted woofbeast. The two of you stagger out of the ablutioncloset to get dry and then you drag Terezi despite her protests to the recreationblock so that she can't get anywhere near her husktop. You have her assessment schedule in your calendar as well, and that essay she's working on isn't worth the effort she's putting into it in terms of weighting. She can have a night off, and you're going to enforce a rest period if you have to knot her up in your psionics to do it.</p><p>This time, it doesn't quite get that far as you pull comfortnubs and cuddleplanes from every corner of your mutually filthy hoarder's apartment and stack them up on the comfortslab, piling them in around Terezi and you carefully. There's a technique to building a pile like this, and you've fucking mastered it. Once the two of you are both ensconced and encircled by fabric and plush, you pull the pizza box up from the table and flip it open with your hand, keeping it supported on a crackle of red and blue electrics. You make sure Terezi eats by eating as well, and your hungersack churns uneasily around being full of something semidecent for once but settles eventually as you force yourself to chew and swallow until your share of the flavourdisc is gone. </p><p>You really need to actually eat more. </p><p>"That's so much better than instant flavournoodles in a cup," Terezi sighs as she scratches at the cardboard for the last scraps of cheese and slurps the shreds out from underneath her claws. You shrug a little, and rearrange the blankets a bit as you let the pizzabox drop to the floor to join the rest of the garbage. You'll get it tomorrow (or not, maybe never). She presses her chin into the top of your head between your horns, a pointed reminder of her presence. Cool skin presses against yours and you sigh out softly. "What brought all of <i>this</i> on, mister appleberry?" </p><p>"Nothing - I just wanted pizza and the stink of your corpsehusk was putting me off my food."</p><p>"Is this <i>ridiculous sentiment</i> I smell, you disgustingly depraved pervert?" she cackles, and you pull one of the comfortnubs out of the pile and try to smother her with it, making her shriek and kick before she licks your face from chin to hairline, leaving your cheek slick and wet. From the softness of the pile, the two of you move to the respiteblock in a natural movement and wind up lying twined around each other in the mess of the concupiscent platform that neither of you use for what it should be used for. It's not like you don't have options in terms of your red or black quadrant, and Terezi is the same, but you both can never <i>settle</i>. You don't know what you want. You don't know what, who, will work to fill like caulk into that gap in a way that will make you both stop feeling <i>empty</i>, as though you're waiting for something that never actually appears. Pale is what works for the two of you, even if you smear it a thousand ways from one day to another. You don't know what you want. You don't think Terezi knows what she wants either (outside of what she wants from conquering the Law and all associated institutions through sheer force of will). Whatever it is, it works. What the two of you have going.</p><p>You're half minded to just sleep the rest of the day away as Terezi's hand wanders your chest and down between your legs, making you mutter and shift a little. Turning your face towards hers, you kiss lazily as her talented fingers busy themselves between your thighs, touching gently on every sensitive place they can find.</p><p>"Can't I just do a nice thing for once?" you complain, but you let Terezi play your body into reacting in the way she wants. It's not like you're going to exactly <i>object</i> to an orgasm, which is where you're pretty sure she's heading. You feel her mouth kiss your clavicle, a grubscar, the hollow of your hip and then down between your thighs as you throw an arm over your face and grind your teeth into your lower lip. Feeling the deep breaths chase you, as your hips lift while your moirail gently mouths the places that will get her what she wants, that will make you relax. Her fangs slide into the flesh of your thigh and you shudder with the exquisite pain of it, the feeling of aching vulnerability - and then you relax. </p><p>Terezi licks up the small smear of ochre coming from your skin where she's broken it open and then follows the line of your thigh up to your nook where she settles with a satisfied hum. You feel your toes flex, foot cramping as you curl, reach down to grab the short-cut professional bob of hair and pull her face into your nook as your whole spine arches. Blind eyes turned to the ceiling as you growl out a rasping chitter as her tongue sweeps up and down your nook, her nose pressing against the lowest point of your sheath. Sinking your claws into her hair, her <i>scalp</i>, as her tongue presses inside you deeper than you ever expect it to, no matter how many times she eats you out.</p><p>"Fuck fuck fuuuuuck," you keen demandingly into the ceiling as your moirail destroys you with her mouth. You can feel your heel dig into Terezi's scrawny back as her hands pull you towards her mouth, feeling the digging prick of her claws into the right-angles of your near non-existent ass. Your bulges spill out embarrassingly fast, and she removes one of the hands that has been grinding clawmarks into your ass so she can hold them out of her face and pin them to your stomach instead. Something about the split in your bulge has always meant that your nook has more sensation, but they still like to get all over everything anyway. "TZ! Fuck!"</p><p>Terezi only cackles into your nook as the muscles in your abdomen flex and tighten and you can feel little sparks drifting around your horns, the short scruff of your hair standing on end with erotic static. It's fucking pathetic how easily she can push your buttons like this, but you ignore that thought and concentrate on how good her long, highly mobile tongue feels like when it's licking your nook somewhere up near your seedflap. You've never met anyone else who could get their tongue that deep. In so many ways, Terezi is a fuckin' prodigy.</p><p>"F-fuck, I'm gonna spill, I'm gonna -" You do try to warn Terezi, even though she's probably already well fucking aware of how close to orgasm you are. It's one of the very very few gentlemanly things you do. There's a difference between being polite and kissing ass, and a lot of trolls never caught on to the difference. You know the exact split-hair of difference, and you show it by crying out and cumming all over your moirail's face and down her throat as she greedily swallows as much as she can while you shake, shiver with the pleasure of an orgasm that came from your nook.</p><p>You shake apart into tiny pieces as you cum with your moirail's tongue up your nook and you know that very little of your genetic material ever makes it to the platform underneath. You subside with a moan, and she kisses her way blindly from your nook up to your chest, the curve of your shoulders. Lying heavy against you, cool as metal and the law and smelling like home and safety. Terezi kisses your thighs, the small curve of your stomach, and then lies on top of you like a cool blanket made of the middle class.</p><p>"Sollux."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>"Shut <i>up</i>."</p><p>And you do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>